A Daughter's Grief
by BeccaBear93
Summary: Fai's dying, and Sakura's just trying to hold on. Parent/child Fai and Sakura fic... SyaoSaku and VERY slight KuroFai.


A/N: Surprisingly, this is my first story about Fai and Sakura. It's _not_ meant to be FaiSaku, though! It's supposed to be more of a parent/ child relationship.

This is dedicated to my grandpa, who died a few days ago. Writing is the only way I can get things out, so… Yeah…

Oh, and it doesn't take place at any specific time in Tsubasa, but it's some time when C!Sakura is there…

Pairings: SyaoSaku and _very slight_ KuroFai.

--

Sakura kneeled over the blonde man, who was quickly fading. She brushed her fingers lightly against the wound in his chest, not bothering to avoid the sword that stuck there. It cut a few of her fingers, but she didn't even notice.

Fai lifted his hand to her cheek, whispering, "I…love you…Sakura-chan." As he said that, Sakura couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face. She didn't say anything in reply. Instead, she reached up and grabbed the hand by her face and squeezed it tightly.

Sakura watched as his eyes fluttered for a few moments, finally staying halfway open. She listened as his breathing got more shallow and it became harder and harder for him to breathe. She squeezed his hand harder, clinging to it desperately just to reassure herself that he was still there.

"I love you, too…" she said. She almost continued with 'Fai-san,' but she didn't. Instead, Sakura said, "Fai-mommy." It felt strange to say, but he really had become like a mother to her… Well, except for the fact that he was a male… But that was easily overshadowed by the help, advice, and kindness he had given her throughout their journey.

And she watched as he smiled gently, a genuine smile, and the last drops of life drained from his body. She hadn't thought it was possible, but now the princess felt the tears coming even harder, and she set his hand on the ground as gently as she could.

She stood up, her knees shaking so much that she thought she wouldn't be able to at first, and walked over to Kurogane, who had been standing silently nearby the whole time. Without hesitating, she hugged him, and was surprised to feel an arm come loosely around her shoulders in response. What surprised her even more was when she looked up and saw a few tears glistening in his eyes. They weren't running down his face like hers were, but they were there all the same.

"I-I'm sorry, Kurogane-san," she said, her voice shaky. She sniffled and didn't bother to explain the sentence.

She felt another hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Syaoran.

"Hime, I think we should go to the next world now," he said. He'd been crying, too, but he wasn't anymore.

"W-without Fai-san?" she asked, eyes widening as she felt an inexplicable fear run through her.

Syaoran nodded. "I don't think we would be able to carry…" He paused, wanting to say 'his body,' but knowing it would only shock the girl more. "Him along with us, and it would hurt more that way."

In a sudden, short moment of clarity, Sakura nodded. "…Okay… But can we at least… Bury him first?" she asked softly.

Syaoran looked up at Kurogane, who just gave a slight nod. "Alright, Hime. We can stay for a bit longer and give him a proper burial."

--

There was no funeral. Only a hole in the ground, a body to fill it, some dirt thrown on top, and a few words from each member of the group.

As they walked away, Sakura crying again, Syaoran grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him. Suddenly, he hugged her, saying, "He's in heaven now, Sakura-hime. I don't know what heaven, but he's in one of them. And we'll see him again when we go, too. He wouldn't want that to be for a long time, though. Until then, I'm sure he'll watch over us."

Sakura nodded, burying her face in Syaoran's chest. "You're right," she cried. "He was a good person. He _must_ be in heaven."

They stayed like that for a long time, Sakura sobbing in Syaoran's arms, even after it started raining. Eventually, they went back to their house in this world, following the path that the ninja and Mokona had taken hours ago, and got ready to move on to the next world.

Now, Sakura clung to a hand again, but it was another's, one who she wouldn't let disappear like the last.

--

A/N: Um… Yeah… That was my first attempt at tragedy… Please don't kill me for making Fai die…


End file.
